1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interior trim for an automobile which is disposed on a cabin side of a car body, with an armrest provided as projecting from the interior trim.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, interior trims including a door trim, a rear side trim, a luggage side trim and the like, are provided on a cabin side of a car body panel of an automobile. These trim bodies are sometimes provided with projecting armrests which can support elbows of passengers. (Refer to Japanese Application Publication No. 2005-67526A)
Such an armrest is designed to have sufficient rigidity against downward load applied with an elbow of a passenger, and also to have deformability or fragility upon load applied from a side.
However, the structure configured to be deformable or fragile against load applied from a side while maintaining rigidity against the downward load, is equivalent to an anisotropic structure configured to exhibit incompatible characteristics depending on the direction of load application. Accordingly, it is difficult to adjust the structure properly to obtain an optimal structure.